


The King in the Mountain

by ghostchibi



Series: FalloutTale [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 HP is not a good place to be, Sole.</p><p>And King Maxson isn't going to be merciful.</p><p>-----</p><p>A Fallout/Undertale AU's Neutral/Pacifist Route fight against the king of the monsters, except a little bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King in the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> And another fic. God, how many have I churned out in the last few days?
> 
> Nate and Nora exist as separate entities from the Sole Survivor, and in this AU they both act as Chara while Shaun is Asriel. Also, instead of the King and (former) Queen being married and having children, Arthur and Desdemona are siblings, and Shaun is their younger brother. They adopt Nate and Nora as their newest brother and sister when the two fall into the Underground.

He only needs one more soul, and then the barrier can be broken.

The monsters will be free.

One more soul. Just one more. One more... one more...

King Arthur Maxson stares down at the child in front of him. Their soul is only barely holding on, and yet they are determined.

Nate and Nora had been determined, too. Even with the hood over the child's head, he can see their faces in the place of the child's.

A red soul. Just like Nate and Nora's. Such a tenacious fighter, wielding a familiar knife and with two tangled chains around their neck. He'd almost lost to the child, to be truthful; his resolve had nearly shattered when he had seen the slice of pie in the child's hands as they crammed it into their mouth. Butterscotch-cinnamon. He could tell from the smell.

Oh, how he misses Des.

But he is almost done. Six souls rest in their cases, which the child regards with horror and fear. They know what will happen to them, too.

"I'm sorry, human."

The human child tries to scramble away from Arthur. They fall, and try to flee, but there is nowhere for them to run.

The hood over their head falls down in the scuffle, and when the child turns their head, Arthur freezes.

* * *

_"Brother, you're the best."_

_"Yeah big bro, you're the greatest."_

_"I'm very glad that you think so."_

_"Hey Arthur? Me and Nora were thinking."_

_"Oh, what about?"_

_"Well, when Nate and I fell underground..."_

_"We were really scared at first."_

_"That's understandable."_

_"Yeah. But... we're not scared anymore."_

_"About the monsters, or being underground."_

_"Everyone's been so nice to us."_

_"Even though we're humans."_

_"So we want to stay here forever."_

_"Even if the barrier opens, we wanna live with you and Des and Shaun."_

_"You two... don't want to go back home?"_

_"No."_

_"We didn't like it there."_

_"Can we stay here, Arthur? Inside the mountain?"_

_"If there's no barrier, then we can always leave if we want to."_

_"I suppose..."_

* * *

The child looks so much like Nate and Nora.

Jet black hair, and big, shining eyes. Full of determination. Full of willpower.

Full of strength.

This cannot wait. It will only take one more soul to destroy the barrier. His subjects have already waited for so long, crushed by despair inside of the mountain.

He could not open it in time for his baby siblings. For Shaun, for Nate and Nora. He cannot wait any longer.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur closes his eyes, and brings down his trident with all of his might. He can hear the prongs break, and the human's sharp gasp.

He lets the ruined weapon fall to the floor, the teeth of the trident embedded into the ground next to the human.

"I'm so sorry," he repeats, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

And King Maxson falls to his knees, sobbing, before the tiny human child.

The child, bless this precious soul, slowly climbs to their feet, and walks over to Arthur.

"No, no. I'm okay," Arthur reassures when the child asks them if he's hurt. "Are you okay, human?"

The human nods, and seemingly out of nowhere procures a bisicle. They snap it in half, and hold one half out to Arthur.

"For... me?"

The human nods. The two of them had just gone through quite the fight, after all. It's hard to do anything when tired and hurting. Arthur accepts the treat the way one might accept a peace treaty, and when he takes a bite out of the popsicle, the human beams.

This human is too good for this terrible world.

"Human... ah. I don't even know your name," Arthur says. Somehow, it seems even worse that he would have never known the child's name had he gone through with his plan.

S-O-L-E. Sole is the human's name.

"Ah, Sole. I see."

Arthur pulls the hood back over Sole's head, covering their black hair and bright eyes. He can still see the reflection of his little siblings in their face.


End file.
